


Where I Belong

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Isaac is hot, background sterek, i want more isaac and danny, these two need a ship name, well imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is Danny's. Danny is Isaac's. Showing the world that is one of their favorite pastimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> My love for this pairing knows no bounds and we need more stories for them.

Isaac arrives at Jungle a little bit later than the rest of the pack. Nothing’s wrong by any means, this is actually part of a routine he and Danny have worked out since they started dating a year ago.

They’re an interesting couple. The last of the pack couples—and Danny still hadn’t stopped being amazed that Stiles and Derek got their shit together first—to hook up left the pair second guessing a lot at first.

Isaac didn’t want to be a pity boyfriend or someone for Danny to be with until a better offer came along. Mostly because Isaac pretty much thought Danny walked on water. It was Isaac’s unconditional love for all things Danny that sold Jackson on being part of the pack.

Danny, for his part, had been head over heels for Isaac for years. He’d had a third grade crush once, then moved on from that. Or so Danny thought. But when everyone else was watching Erica’s leather transformation sophomore year, Danny only had eyes for Isaac.

Once they understood each other, and that this wasn’t just a relationship for convenience, everything kind of became perfect.

Perfect for them. That should probably be clear. Not everyone gets how they work but then none of the pack couples really make sense except Erica and Boyd.

But when Isaac walks in to Jungle, he knows exactly what his boyfriend wants.

See, for a while there, Danny got used to two things. Being the token gay of Beacon Hills High (until Stiles acknowledged he was bi and Isaac came out soon after) and being a hookup and nothing more.

Everybody loves Danny, sure. But what they knew about him? Before the pack? Two things. That he was gay. And that he was one of the stars of the lacrosse team.

Here’s what Isaac knew about Danny. He has one dimple when he’s fake smiling but reveals both when he’s genuinely happy. He’d rather follow than lead when it comes to dancing. He likes baseball better than lacrosse (just like Stiles) but Beacon Hills doesn’t have a baseball team. He wants to be a doctor. He once gave Isaac his extra chocolate chip cookie in seventh grade. Isaac’s been in love ever since.

And the thing about Isaac? He’s possessive. Not as bad as Stiles because Stiles is like the quintessential stereotypical jealous boyfriend when someone gets too close to Derek. Isaac’s possessive nature stems a little from his wolf and a lot from who he’s always been. He doesn’t share. He doesn’t play well with others. And he refuses to apologize for it.

When someone touches Danny or flirts with Danny though, Isaac reacts differently than Stiles does with Derek. They talked about it once. It’s kind of the wolf part that makes Isaac different.

He watches now as Stiles drags Derek away from the guy who’s flirting with him. Stiles practically jumps Derek as he pulls them into a corner of the room. If the past is any indicator—and by past Isaac means every fucking time they come to Jungle with these two—Stiles will be on his knees within the next ten minutes and bent over the hood of Derek’s car in twenty. At least they’re predictable.

It’s also one of the rarely spoken things that Isaac has in common with Stiles. They both like to declare possession when it comes to their respective boyfriends but they like to feel owned.

Isaac can see a few guys flirting with Danny. Asking him to dance. Danny agrees only because he knows Isaac likes this part.

If it was up to Danny, he wouldn’t dance with anyone but Isaac. But he likes to make Isaac happy, just as much as Isaac dotes on Danny in return, so they make it work.

Isaac loves spending hours kissing every inch of Danny’s skin, making sure everyone knows they belong to each other.

Isaac gives it just enough time for the other dancers’ scent to linger on Danny before he steps in. He moves with a dash more swagger than he needs to, letting his lean muscles attract the stares of more than a few people as he walks.

Some predators relish the audience.

The werewolf smoothly elbows one dancer out of the way and slides up behind Danny. His hands reach out to grab Danny’s hips, tugging their bodies together.

Danny rolls his ass against Isaac, ensuring the wolf lets out a moan of pleasure. The human tilts his head back as Isaac leans down, lips meeting in a kiss that’s as wet and filthy as they can possibly make it.

This is where Isaac belongs. He’s holding Danny to him but he’s nowhere near in control. It’s heaven.

Isaac starts to lift his head, to look at the other dancers and see that they know the rules have changed and it is hands off.

Danny growls at the movement—because he’s learned how to have a little bit of his own wolf—and with a sharp yank, threads his hands in Isaac’s hair and brings their lips back together.

“Mine,” growls Danny.

Isaac grins and licks into Danny’s mouth, appreciating the whimper that follows. “And only mine,” he finishes.


End file.
